cinema
by kawaiiokama
Summary: BETA'D BY GOTHALLEX  matt and mello sneak out of whammys and go to the cinema. yaoi, Lemons, little/no plot. same as always. ONESHOT.


Melloxmatt

Cinema

I'm not happy with this, just fyi. I just wanted to write Mello and Matt fucking. Unfortunately, it didn't even come to that.

(see, I'm in such an unenthusiastic mood about this story I didn't even make a joke about the word 'come' in that sentence.)

i dont own mello or matt, or death note, and i make no money from these stories.

Oh well. Here you go.

/

Mello seized my hand and pulled me along the dark street, beneath bright lights, ankle deep in puddles. The shush of cars over wet tar seal filled the air, the sound of voices and traffic. people taking advantage of the late night shopping bustled past noisily, sporting carrier bags and cellphones, and two boys laughing and weaving through the crowd at nine pm were ignored. Which was just the way it should be, really. It made the whole thing more enjoyable, made the experience all the more ours.

"This way, Matty, come on, come on!"

"I'm coming, Mells, wait up, you run too fast."

"Oh shush. You're just a terrible runner."

We ground to a halt outside the late night mall. Automatic doors slid open as we approached, bathing us in warm light from the inside, and Mello grinned, reaching for the aviators on my face and lifting them from the bridge of my nose.

"You know you shouldn't wear these at night, they will ruin your eyes."

"No, they won't. Don't be dumb."

"You're the dumb one, always wearing these stupid things. Maybe I should find you some big old goggles instead. Then when you wear them you will see your reflection and realise how fucking ridiculous you look all the goddamned time."

"Goggles would be cool as!" I grinned and shoved him lightly. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

"Matt, I'm not buying you goggles!" He rolled his eyes and seized my hand again, tangling our fingers, and guided me through the door.

Inside the mall, white light reflected on every surface. Pharmacies and clothes stores and homewares shops. Mello dragged me to the candy shop at the far side of the ground floor and pressed his face against the glass, eager. Anyone looking on would think the boy had never seen sweets before.

"Oh yum. Look, Matt, they have chocolate!"

"Of course they do, stupid, it's a sweet shop."

"Rodger never lets me buy expensive chocolate when we go into town with him…"

"Because you'd just eat them all in one go and it would be a waste of money."

"Well, we aren't with Rodger now, are we." A devilish grin, Mello slipped into the shop and I followed, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

The sweet shop smelled of chocolate and cakes and sugary things. I crinkled my nose and ran my tongue around the inside of my mouth, hunting for the taste of cigarette smoke. It was new to me, smoking, but I had taken to the taste of it it and favoured it a lot over sugary things. Turns out it's quite addictive… but it's not my fault. Rodger should never have left his packet of smokes lying around. Sparkly foil wrappers and gold ribbons tumbled and fountained from shelves, cake tins and boxes of fudge tottered dangerously in corners, and a chocolate fondue pot simmered on a trestle table in the middle of the store. The card beside it read 'free samples' and Mello wasted no time dipping small squares of sponge cake into the pot and guzzling them down.

"Hey, Matt, what do you think of this?" He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand beckoned me over beside the fondue, lowering the fluffy hood of his black bomber jacket and leaning forward over a display of Sweedish chocolate. "Looks good, yeah?"

"Looks okay…" My eyes scanned the shelves, falling on some licorice ropes tied in neat cellophane packages. "But look, Mells, licorice. I love licorice."

"Really?" He reached up and seized a packet, turning it over to assess the price on the back. "Three pound, that's a bit expensive…"

"Put it back, we can't afford it. Or chocolate either, for that matter. ''

"How about this." He pointed to the chocolates by the window, brandy and kahlua filled. I pulled a face.

"Ew, no. That's nasty."

"White chocolate?" He held up a small bar and I shook my head. "Nej… here, look. Raspberry chocolate. You like raspberries, don't you?"

"Yes, where?"

"Can I help you boys with anything?"

The shop owner, a tall, stout man with a balding head and concerned expression, approached and I fell back, leaving this up to Mello. My friend grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please. I was just wondering if you had any Cadburys. Just a small bar."

The shop owner nodded, and beckoned us to the counter. "It's over here. On special today, three for the price of one."

"Yay, I'll take three then."

The shopkeeper turned his back, approaching the counter, and my eyes widened when I saw Mello scoop a whole handful of the raspberry chocolates out of the bin and slip them into his jacket pocket before following the man to retrieve his Cadbury bars. He handed the shopkeeper some coins, took his cheap purchase, and we left, the jingling bells heralding our departure. Behind us, the open sign in the door was turned to read closed. I spun to face mello, who had opened one of the bars already, and had broken a large chunk off between his teeth.

"Did you just take a shitload of chocolate from that man or am I just imagining things?"

He shrugged and sauntered off toward the escalator by the food court. God bless 24 hour malls, the delicious scent of McDonald's and Indian food wafted temptingly through the space, I seized Mello's arm and linked it with mine so he wouldn't run off again.

"That was very illegal." I muttered, and he shrugged, finishing off his chocolate bar.

"I bought something, what's the fuss?"

"Yeah, you brought a distraction and stole about twenty times as much in value!"

"Hm…'' He thought for a moment. "When you see what I pinched, I think you'll be estimating I thieved more like fifty times the value."

I blinked, incredulous, and we mounted the escalator. No way, could he be serious? I mean, it was a big jacket he wore, and Mello had quick fingers, but no way in hell could he have hidden that much candy that skilfully without me noticing.

"Oh " He waved his hand carelessly. "Don't look so shocked."

I opened my mouth, but then realised I had nothing to say. The words fell unspoken to the back of my throat.

We reached the second floor, but didn't hang around, hurrying up to the third floor instead. The cinema. Mello had been wanting to see this movie for ages. Charlie and the chocolate factory… how fitting.

"Come on, Matty, ticket money please.

I passed him one months worth of allowance and he took it from me gratefully, shoving it over the counter into the hands of the woman at the register. She rung up two tickets, handed them over, and we were in. as easy as that.

"Good thing they didn't check to see if you were smuggling." , I whispered to him as we slunk in the back of the cinema and took seats in the far corner. Mello laughed and stretched, resting his legs on the back of the empty chair in front of us.

"Even if they did, Matty, they would never have found all of it."

I raised my eyebrows and settled back in my seat. Ads were playing, and the last few movie goers were entering and trying their luck at getting seats in the first three rows. Not a chance. The cinema was quite packed, but we had our little section all to ourselves. Which suited Mello just fine. He began digging around in his pockets, withdrawing a huge amount of raspberry chocolate and depositing it all on the seat beside him. This was followed by chocolate liquors, a few marzipan bars, several packets of pop-rocks and a bag of hard boiled sweets. He switched pockets, withdrawing frosted caramels, three kinder bars, a few lollipops and a massive block of Swedish chocolate. My jaw dropped and the candy kept coming. Some of it was stashed in his jacket, some was stashed in his boots, some was stashed down the side of his pants, though to his credit this was only the wrapped candy, chocolate bars and such. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Mell, you cannot be serious. That's half of the goddamned shop! You'll put that man out of business you know you-"

He waved a bag of licorice in my face and I was suddenly speechless. Casting all righteous thought aside, I took the bag, opened it, and creamed a rope into my mouth. It tasted so fucking good.

"Happy?" , Mello inquired, reaching for a chocolate coated marshmallow santa. I nodded and focused my attention on screen. The movie was starting.

I enjoyed Tim Burton. He had a certain flair I loved, and Mello liked the chocolate on chocolate aspect of the whole show. I sat there, savouring my licorice, occasionally eating bits of the chocolate he passed me, and let myself become engrossed in the film and the story line. I had seen the old version of this movie on television as a kid, but this new one was simply delightful. Mind you, anything Burton shat out was delightful. The licorice and liquor chocolate just made it more so, I suspect.

Mello ran out of sweets half way through the film, not long after Augustus Gloop went up the chute, and I offered him some of licorice, but he declined. Mello liked his candy indecently sweet, I hadn't expected him to take my offer. I finished my last piece and sighed, screwing up the cellophane and casting it into the row in front of us. Mello clicked his tongue, but said nothing.

His hand on the armrest between us stirred, and I tried to push it over so I could have some room. He lifted it, and let it rest in my seat, beside my leg. Pleased that I had managed to get him out of position, I grinned. He mustn't be paying much attention, to have not noticed that.

Yet, for someone who wasn't paying attention, his hand certainly was moving with a lot of intention.

I gasped and sat upright in my seat when it brushed my thigh, but he shushed me. "Do you want the rest of the place to hear?"

I shook my head and sat back, heart thumping in my chest, sweat beading on my forehead. Was he… what was he doing? No way he was… was he?

Mello had always had a tendency to be forward with his intentions. Never one to leave me unsure of what was happening or where I stood, I was quite taken aback to suddenly find myself in a position where I neither knew what he wanted nor why he wanted it. I kept wondering if perhaps the touch was an accident, but these thoughts were silenced quickly. Mello didn't have 'accidents'. When it was Mello, everything had a purpose and everything was done perfectly first time, no exceptions. And I didn't doubt he'd not hesitate to break the thumbs of anyone who got in the way of that.

I bit my lip, anxious about whether or not I should stop him, when his fingers crept across my lap. They found my inner thigh, and slowly began tracing upward. I pressed up against the back of the chair, trying to avoid them. No way in hell he could be doing this on purpose… but of course he was! He was Mello. He was completely feeling me up on purpose.

No amount of evading worked, eventually I had travelled as far back in my seat as I could and his fingers had kept reaching until they found my crotch, nudging and kneading me gently between my legs. My one hand not on the armrest flew to my mouth and I bit down on my knuckle, least I make any loud obvious noises. Mello's touch was soft, but persuasive, I could feel myself being coaxed into arousal quickly, and his caress was beginning to feel pleasant, even through the denim of my jeans.

"Mel", unable to take the silence, I spoke. I simply had to know what he was thinking of. It was imperative. "What are you-"

"Shhh!" A soft hiss silenced me and I squeezed my eyes shut. The sound of pounding blood filled my ears, the sensation of fingers teasing me and exciting me sent tingles spiraling across every square inch of my skin. Against my will, I let a small moan escape my lips, and he paused for a moment, before taking it as encouragement and resuming, a little faster this time.

"Is it good, Matty?" , he murmured, his voice low and barely audible. I nodded weakly, because if I said no I would be lying. It did feel good. Better than good. It felt great. My eyes slid nervously around the cinema. There were quite a few people here, and if any of them turned around…

As if reading my thoughts, he chuckled. "They won't see us, we are at the back, in the dark, and we are hidden by seats. As long as you don't make a noise, we will be fine."

I nodded again, biting my knuckle a little harder as a particularly pleasant tremor shivered up my spine.

Mello shifted in his seat, turning to face me. In the half light from the screen, I could make out a sweet, seductive smile, a dangerous glitter in his eyes.

"Matty, you should do me too, okay?" With his spare hand he reached for mine and guided my touch up his leg to the crotch of his jeans. The thought of touching him to made me tremble a little, my jeans were much too tight now and I desperately wanted out of the confides. Between his legs was warm. Soft black denim, no chains or leather belts here, just warm cloth smoothed by the motion of his legs. He rubbed my hand there and I drunk in the feeling. It was sweet, delectable, enough to make me melt. No longer needing guidance, hoping to drop a bit of a hint, I pushed his hand away and let my fingers wander to his fly, unzipping it and sinking my fingertips into the soft warm curls that had only recently taken home there. I hadn't seen Mello naked since we were much younger and the kids of Wammy's had all bathed together, and so the feeling of hair made my face burn and my stomach twist.

A gentle whimper as I sunk my touch lower, pushing down the front of his jeans and underwear and exposing him to the cool air. Taking a deep breath and hoping like hell he had gotten the idea, I wrapped my hand around him and stroked. The action earned me a low moan and his grip on my crotch tightened. I stroked him again and this time, he had to hold in the noise bubbling at the back of his throat. I smirked, triumphant, and stroked once more. I'd never reduced Mello to anything before, and knowing that I was making him shiver like that was somewhat satisfying.

Remembering his own hand, Mello readjusted his position, spreading his legs just a little, and resumed toying with my body. I sighed in relief as his fingers explored beneath the waist band of my jeans, he unzipped them with ease and wasted no time reaching beneath my boxer shorts to seize his prize. The sensation of his touch made me shudder, and I jerked my hand on him roughly. He groaned and collapsed into me, face buried in my shoulder, breath shallow and ragged.

We started at a steady, regular pace. At first it was simply exploratory, feeling for his reactions, him searching for mine. Luckily for me, Mello seemed to have a positive reaction to every touch I tried. Maybe I was good at this, or maybe he was just a slut. It didn't particularly matter, it didn't lose its novelty and I still felt pretty goddamned awesome about it. His touch was becoming less regular and my hand on his body was speeding up in response to his tightening grip on my shoulder, his hushed but drawn out moans of pleasure. At last, after about five minutes, his body tensed completely before a huge tremor wracked his frame and he collapsed, panting and trembling against me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Finish what you started, Mells."

He nodded, sitting up and readjusting himself. I felt a little loss when he shifted his hand, though I knew it would be back soon enough.

No one in the cinema had noticed him come, and no one in the cinema noticed him slide out of his seat and kneel beside my legs, moving his body so his face was in my lap. Nobody noticed me when he took me in his mouth, but two or three people noticed my gasp. I had to cover my mouth and wave them back to the move as he worked away, hot tongue rubbing at me, sucking on me, licking me like I was a lollipop. My hands found his hair, I arched my hips off the movie seat and let my head loll onto the back of the chair.

"Mells, that feels so good…"

No reply, he couldn't speak with a mouthful of dick. Instead, a particularly strong suck, his tongue swiping the very tip, and I gasped, buckling forward. His heat was everywhere, his mouth was velvet and sweet. Tension was building in my lower body and it wouldn't take much more to make me come. I knew it.

"Matt, keep it down." He raised his head a little and I grunted to show I'd heard him, before pushing his face back down so he could finish the job. How unfair, to leave a man like that, just about to come.

Mello's tongue became much steadier in its licks, his lapping at my head extended to kissing at the base and sucking, his teeth even scraped the back sometimes, making me squirm. It was a delicious feeling, having my dick in Mello's mouth. Not only did it feel good, but it made me feel like a boss, like I was in charge.

I liked this feeling very much, and wanted more of it.

I shifted in my seat so I could see the shape of his head bobbing up and down in my crotch. In the particularly bright shots of the film, I caught a glimpse of his face, eyes closed, blonde hair falling forward, and his soft pink lips enveloping my body. The sight of his tongue working my shaft, the blissful expression he wore, was enough to drive any man insane. I squeezed my eyes shut in ecstasy and sunk into my seat, raising one leg and resting it on the back of the chair like he had earlier.

"Oh yes Mello… yes Mello that's good…"

His hands rubbed the insides of my legs, his hair tickled my stomach and his tongue wrapped around my length, taking me in deep and slowly. Agonisingly slowly. A low keening groan made its way through my gritted teeth as he enveloped me completely, my hips rising out of the seat, and he chuckled, sending faint vibrations all through my lower body. And then his tongue resumed work, toying with one small spot. With the very tip he teased me, making me squirm and shudder and my whole body jerk. I gasped, the lower region of my body was turning to liquid, his tongue was dissolving me, melting me.

"Ah… Mello!" Completely by accident my voice rose above the acceptable whisper and his head shot up just as I came, momentarily forgetting about everything. It hit me with a rolling motion, back and forth, rippling up my spine and making me arch my back. My first orgasm at age twelve was a great one, and the telltale sign was dripping down the side of Mello's face. He had come in his hair and on his lip. The sight made my hand shake and my heart hammer faster.

"Fuck, sorry, Mells."

"Don't apologise to me! Aplogise to them before they come back here and see us!"

Remembering where we were and what had just happened, I looked up. Several agitated moviegoers were glaring at me over the back of their seats. I blushed and tried to look innocent.

"Sorry guys." I hissed, louder than I spoke to Mello. "Sorry, I'll shut up now. Keep watching the movie."

After a few apologetic hand waves on my part, they turned back to the screen and I let out a sigh of relief. Mello wiped his cheek on my jean legs and looked up.

"Are they looking?"

I shook my head.

The rest of the movie passed uneventfully, and compared to what had just transpired I found the whole thing to be a little dull. My eyes kept returning to Mello's crossed legs, his slender arms and silky blonde hair. Every move he made I watched hungrily, until he noticed and took my hand in his own.

"Later." He smiled, and the credits rolled on screen. "Wait till we get back to the house and we will finish what we started, okay?"


End file.
